Jamás contado
by Agathe
Summary: Un oneshot o drabble muy simple. Es sobre un situación muy curiosa, que se da en el 1er año de nuestro héroes. Este pequeño, pequeñísimo secreto sale a la luz. ¿Cómo reaccionará Hermione?


**Jamás contado**

_Todos lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_El resto proviene de mi imaginación… _

**Nota: Hola a todos! Sí, sé que tengo que actualizar mi otro fic (Tan solo una semana, ¿verdad), pero es que esta idea la tengo hace bastante, y ahora decidí escribirla! **

**Se trata de una pequeña situación que nunca pasaron en los libros, y que tal vez aún no se haya dado, pero es algo realmente curioso que, por lo que sé, Hermione no tiene idea. Y eso que ella es la más inteligente. Un GRAN secreto que escondieron Ron y Harry. Bueno, mejor los dejo con la historia… **

**Capítulo único: **_"Una charla entre amigos"_

Ya era tarde en la noche, y el día de Halloween estaba por terminar. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en sus sillones favoritos, hablando de cualquier cosa. Era su primer año sin Voldemort amenazando sus vidas, y estaban muy tranquilos por ello. Ron y Hermione habían empezado a salir, y Harry y Ginny habían retomado su relación. Se podría decir que eran adolescentes normales.

El resto de los alumnos se habían ido a dormir, y solo estaban ellos. Entonces, Hermione sacó el tema:

- No puedo creer que hoy se cumplan siete años desde que nos hicimos amigos… ¿recuerdan cuando me salvaron del troll, en primero? - comentó, sonriendo melancólicamente.

- Sí… eras despreciable.- respondió el pelirrojo, riendo.

- Bueno… ¡no sería tan despreciable, si me salvaron! No creo que hubieran salvado a Malfoy si se encontraba en mi lugar.

- Tienes razón.- asintió Harry, evitando que una nueva pelea se abriera paso entre sus dos amigos.- Creo que Ron ya estaba enamorado de ti en ese momento…

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ahí aún no me gustaba Hermione!

- Gracias, Ronald.- dijo su novia, frunciendo el ceño, ofendida.

- ¡Hermione, tienes que admitir que eras insoportable!- insistió Ron, en su defensa.

- Pero aún así te gustaba; y tú lo sabes, no sé por qué no quieres admitirlo.- comentó el moreno, divertido.- Y además, aceptaste mi idea de ir a buscarla…

- ¿A ti se te ocurrió ir a buscarme, Harry? ¡Que tierno!

- ¡Yo también fui! En realidad, fui yo el que hizo el hechizo… así que yo fui el que te salvó.

- Aunque por tu culpa Hermione estaba en el baño llorando.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Yo no estaba llorando!- murmuró la chica, bajando la cabeza.

- Lo siento, Herms… sabes que nunca quise herirte.- su novio la abrazó, comprensivo. Ante la mirada de Hermione, agregó-: Bueno, tal vez sí quise herirte… pero es que no te soportaba.

- ¿Puedes dejar de repetirlo? ¡Ahora siento que no me quieres!

- Tú sabes que sí te quiero…

- ¿Pueden dejar de discutir estupideces?- inquirió Potter, frenando nuevamente lo que podría haber sido una gran discusión.

- Lo siento, Harry…- dijeron al unísono.

- Después de todo, si Ron no te hubiera hecho llorar, no te hubieras escondido en el baño.- dijo, mirando a Hermione.- Si no te hubieras escondido en el baño todo el día, no hubieras corrido peligro.- miró a ambos.- Si no hubieras corrido peligro, no hubiéramos ido a buscarte.- miró a Ron.- Si no hubiéramos ido a buscarte, no te habríamos encerrado accidentalmente con el troll y no te habríamos salvado, ni nos…

- **¡¿QUE USTEDES QUÉ?!-** gritó Hermione, separándose de Ron y mirando a sus dos amigos con los ojos desorbitados.- ¡¿Me encerraron USTEDES en el baño con el troll?!

- Nosotros, eh…- comenzó el pelirrojo, evitando mirar a su colérica novia.

- Yo mejor me voy, ya es muy tarde y…- lo interrumpió Harry, intentando escabullirse, pero su amiga lo agarró a tiempo y lo volvió a sentar en el sillón.

- ¡¿Cómo fueron capaces de encerrarme con esa bestia?

- ¡No fue a propósito! Fue un A C C I D E N T E.- enfatizó Ron, con las orejas coloradas.- Te estábamos buscando, cuando nos encontramos con el troll, y…

- … abrimos la primera puerta que vimos y lo encerramos allí.- terminó el moreno.- ¡No sabíamos que era el baño de chicas!

- No puedo creer que nunca me lo hayan contado.- dijo Hermione, un poco más tranquila, aunque muy decepcionada.- ¡Casi muero por su culpa!

- Pero te salvamos, ¿o no?

- Sí, pero…

- ¡Gracias a nuestra estupidez, nos hicimos amigos!- argumentó Harry, sonriendo tímidamente.

- Harry tiene razón, Herms. Si no fuera por ese estúpido accidente, no serías mi novia. Mi muy querida y amada novia…- sonrió el pelirrojo, y la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír con ellos.

- Supongo que tienen razón.- seguía un poco escéptica.- Aunque todavía no puedo creer que jamás me lo hayan contado.

**Que rápido lo terminé!! Aunque hay que admitir que no es muy largo… por eso no sé si llamarlo one-shot o drabble. Digamos que es un "coso", y listo. **

**Bueno… ¿qué les pareció mi "coso"? Sé que es un poco estúpido, pero tienen que admitir que es algo muy importante, digo… ¡casi matan a Hermione! **

**Y como nunca he leído nada sobre ello, me pareció algo original. Pero bueno, ustedes pueden decirme que les pareció, ¿si? **

**Por favor, mándenme reviews! Me encantaría saber qué les pareció esta mini creación mía. Espero que pronto puedan ver más historias, es que como todavía no termine mi primer fanfic, no quiero atrasarme demasiado. **

**Well… ya me voy yendo, adìoooo!!  
**

**Agathe **


End file.
